Sanctus Espiritus
by RavenSara84
Summary: Takes place near the end of WWII.  Romano looks down on his half of Italy and wonders; why? Why?


Title: Sanctus Espiritus

Rating: T

Notes: Takes place near the end of the Second World War, when Italy was divided, south Italy allies himself with… the allies while north Italy remained with Germany.

Also the song is called Sanctus Espiritus by Within Temptation

Summary: Romano looks at his land; he can feel the burns where the bombs have dropped, why? Why?

Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!

XX 

Most people wouldn't believe it when they met him, but Romano was religious; perhaps not to the same extent as his younger brother was, but it was there.

It was why he was in this half ruined church, kneeling in front of the cross, praying for his people, praying for his brother, praying for someone to listen to him and save them!

XX

_I knew that potato eating bastard was no good._ He thought to himself, his people were suffering; the bombs that were being dropped were painful, although he knew that France, Britain and Germany suffered far worse, but he wasn't used to combat! That was what Spain was for; he had raised him and fought for him. Romano never had to fight, although he had to _look _like he was, but it was all Spain doing the hard work.

_Damn it this hurts!_ He felt his eyes water; the tears began to spill down his face. He didn't regret joining the allies, but he thought something would have happened by now! _What are those bastards doing?_

He remembered that meeting, feeling awkward, letting his temper shine through as he always did, only to have America threaten him, although he decided to threaten back, although terrified of the larger country, it didn't stop him from saying that he would attack with tomatoes.

France had to stop the fight, but he only did so to eye up Romano, causing the Italian to threaten him as well. Before anything got out of control, Britain rushed into the room with news of the home front.

XX

In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
>That the tide could turn so fast to this degree<br>Can't believe my eyes  
>How can you be so blind?<br>Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
>Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned<br>So in the end now what have we gained? 

xx

Romano disliked his brother; they had been apart for so long they didn't have anything to bond over. But now? Oh, Romano _hated_ his little brother with a passion.

_Who the hell would join up with Germany?_ He sighed, wishing they would hurry up. His people were dying, _he_ felt like he was dying, and part of him felt like going to the ocean and just ending it. The pain was strong, although he tried to be strong, like Grandpa Rome was, but he was no Rome. Just Romano; the weak, clumsy, rude nation.

Germany had promised them both so much, they would rule over the earth! Romano hadn't really believed it, but the thought of it was rather enticing, it was the reason why he went along with it, also to keep an eye on his brother, he didn't trust Germany. Japan was another matter. Japan was the only one who didn't make a fuss around Romano when he got angry, if anything Romano found his temper lessoned around the quiet nation.

Romano fell to the ground, doubling over in pain, wishing someone was here to comfort him, but the allies were fighting, his brother was with Germany, and Spain refused to enter this war.

XX

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p>

XX

He focused on breathing for a while, trying to take deep breaths, like Spain used to when he felt his land being attacked. _Deep breaths…_ He tried to focus on it, but the pain became intense for seconds and all he could think about was the pain.

_D… damn it… _He looked at the cross, focusing on memories of Grandpa Rome, the good times that they had together. Although if he was honest, it wasn't that good.

Romano just didn't fit into what his Grandpa wanted him to be, his _brother_ did.

_Not jealous…_ He thought as he took a gulp of air as the pain shot back through his body again. 

XX

Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
>Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?<br>If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
>it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time<br>Will we remember all of the suffering  
>Cause if we fail it will be in vain<p>

XX

_Focus…_ He tried to look at the cross, but he felt rather dizzy, it was rather strange, it didn't feel like it was his own body that felt dizzy, more like… As if his people were confused. _Why should they be? _ He thought feeling himself fall to the side, but his eyes remained on the cross; _They didn't want this either._ He heard footsteps coming towards him in a sprint; he felt the cold hand of fear touch him, praying that it wasn't Germany, or worse, _France_.

"Damn it, I told America to wait…"

_That's…_ Romano realised as he felt his eyelids close.

"Don't you bloody _dare_ close those eyes Romano!"

_Britain, what the hell is he doing here?_ Romano looked at the blonde, forest green eyes looking at him with worry as he bent down to pick him up. _No, no, no, no! _Although he didn't want to move, his body didn't make a fuss, too exhausted and full of pain to put up a fight.

"I'll take you to Spain; he can keep an eye on you…" The Brit said, and Romano managed to whisper;

"He won't, he doesn't want to be part of this war…"

"Blast all," The Brit said but walked out of the church and towards an army jeep; "Looks like you'll need to stay at my place," He looked at Romano, decided to elaborate; "It's either stay with me, or deal with Russia or France. I figured I was the lesser of the two evils,"

Had Romano the strength he would have nodded in agreement, but instead he just fell asleep. His prayers weren't answered in the way that he had hoped, but they were answered. 

XX

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p> 


End file.
